


Void

by kidakunx2



Series: Flannel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, it is sad, kenma and kuroo deal with distance together, well this one's mostly sad and not too cute, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: Kenma is dealing with his first night without Kuroo while he's at college, and the distance stings. At least he's got Kuroo's flannel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i was really bored and not busy at work the other day and i wrote this down, and then today i wrote two more small kuroken drabbles, and i kinda just popped out this AU in which Kuroo is away at college and this is just small stories about how both of them are coping with the distance. It's going to be really sweet and fluffy but also (like this one) sad :( 
> 
> i hope u enjoy

Kenma crawled into his blankets, and held it together for all of 10 seconds until he felt the first tear fall. Trying to stay strong, and not sure why, or for whom, he felt the back of his throat burn and his lip quiver. Blinking and finally letting the tears free, he buried his face into Kuroo’s flannel. He figured the autumn-like, spicy sweet scent would provide the comfort it did every other night, but Kenma had mistaken. Kuroo’s flannel instead sent an icy chill through his heart, a chill that wrapped itself around and made it known that there was to be no warmth there until further notice.

Kenma choked as he sobbed, gritted his teeth not to keep himself together anymore, no, that ship had sailed. The lonely pain emanating through the very core of his chest made him feel like exploding - so much so that all he could do was hug Kuroo’s flannel even tighter, and spill his tears, clench his fists, grit his teeth, and hope for his feelings to thaw so he could get some sleep. 

-

Sleep did not come. Emptiness did. Kenma still breathed into the flannel, to anyone else he’d look asleep. But Kenma was not calm, or asleep. He was not okay or just getting by, nor was he upset or angry. 

He was void. 

Void of that disgusting frosted emotion from before - Kenma had given a lot of thought as to what it was. Loneliness? Probably not. He’d been kinda lonely his whole life, and it’d never pained him so much before. Sadness? Not really, everything was completely fine except for one thing. His PSP was charged, homework finished, uniform clean and folded on the chair,

but none of that mattered when Kuroo was 100 miles away. 

Ah, there it is. The frigid and hostile takeover of his chest, tingling, paining him, and leaving darkness in its wake. The feeling of being separated from the one he loved the most. The tears that burned more than usual because he hated them so much more, because they shouldn’t have to be there. There shouldn’t ever have to be a time that he needed to be separated from Kuroo. The betrayal that life handed over when they assured each other they’d be fine, but instead they were nearly dead inside. 

The unfairness of it all was enough to set Kenma off again, if he hadn’t actually cried himself out of tears beforehand. He shifted around, and this time he put on Kuroo’s flannel, and re-tucked himself into the fuzzy blankets. He pulled out his phone, and stared at it until he fell asleep. It almost felt like Kuroo had been gazing back.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> also if anyone is wondering what i think Kuroo's flannel smells like, go grab yourself a bath and body works candle called "flannel" it's like my favorite thing right now and if Kuroo was real he'd smell like this candle fight me


End file.
